Stubborn
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "Because you know as well as I do that tomorrow a tree could fall on me and I could die! Or you could be hit by a bus or I could get shot! Then what, Auggie? Was your stupid fight worth it?" Auggie can be really stubborn sometimes.


**a/n: Sometimes, the plot bunnies attack me..and there's simply nothing else to do but write it all out. This is a different view of Annie and Auggie's relationship...I apoligize if either of them seems a tad out of character. I am posting this today because I have SO many stories just sitting in my doc manager because I wanted to spread them all out and not post them all on the same day...but I just can't help myself. I want to post them so you all can enjoy them (and read and review too of course). I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. I will probably post more late today...i hate having them just sit in my doc manager. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Covert Affairs and its characters belong to USA Network (characters welcome). All rights reserved. I'm (sadly) not making a profit off of this fic either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stubborn<strong>

He scoffs in the direction of his closed apartment door after another hour of silence.

"And I want your key," he growls loudly.

"Then I'll just use the one you put under the mat," comes a reply from the other side of the door.

He shifts farther down on his living room couch, "Fine then, I'm changing the locks!"

The CIA agent shrugs, despite the fact she knows he can't see her, legs stretching lazily out in front of her, arms folding across her chest. She has been sitting in his apartment hallway for hours how, staring at the closed door with frustration.

"_And_ my cell phone number."

"We work in the same building, you know," she informs him, "We are still going to see each other all the time."

"You called me thirty-seven times last night!" He changes the subject.

Annie pushes a few loose strands of blonde hair from her face, glancing at the time on her cell phone.

"I only would have called once if you picked up the first time," She was taunting him now.

"Look, Annie, what do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you," Exasperated, he sighs, but she continues, "You're acting like a five year old."

"Me? You're the one camped out outside my door. Have you started a bonfire yet? Or are you saving that for later?"

Annie folds her legs underneath her, tucking her phone back into her pocket, "Easy enough to get rid of me, Auggie. Look, I don't want blood, I don't want money and I don't want sex; I just want to talk to you."

"Go away, Walker."

"Not until you talk to me like a normal person."

He sighs, throwing a couch pillow at the apartment door. It lands anticlimactically short. He picks up his cell phone and switches it on.

"You have twenty-four missed calls," an automated voice informs him.

"You're crazy, Annie!" he yells at the door.

"So? You knew that _long_ before we started dating," she retorts.

"Can't we fight like normal people and be dramatic and _ignore_ each other?" he pleads.

"Um…Nope."

Another long pause.

"You shouldn't be mad, you know. I warned you I was leaving for a meeting upstate for the weekend _last week_."

"And rooming with Jai? You forgot to mention that part."

"And Stu! All three of us shared a room; it's not that big of a deal!"

"I'm mad at you!"

"See? We're making progress!"

He sighs, giving in and opening the apartment door. Annie smiles and looks up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Annie."

"May I come in?"

"You would even if I said no."

She rolls to the left and stands up.

"No, I'd sit outside and look pathetic," Her smile is dangerous.

He shuts the door, roughly pulling her in.

"You can't be mad if I've done nothing wrong."

She sits on the edge of the couch. He glares, sitting on the as far away from her on the couch that he possibly can.

"I'm mad because you won't let me be mad."

"Perfectly logical."

"Why can't we just fight?"

Annie glances around the room, finally spotting his pillow. She retrieves it, tossing it back on the couch.

"It's a waste of time. We both know we'll get over it in an hour or something. Why spend that hour seething?"

"You're impossible," He looks away from her, glaring in the general direction of his apartment windows.

"But you love me," she says cheerfully, eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face.

"I want to _strangle_ you," She opens one eye, looking at him.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it," she repeats, rising up on her elbows to glare at him, even though she is well aware he can't see her.

"No!"

"Say. It."

"Why?"

She sits up quickly, moving on the couch and planting herself in his lap. She grabs his face between her hands and turns it so he is facing her direction.

"Because you know as well as I know that tomorrow a tree could fall on me and I could die!" He winces at the thought, "Or you could get hit by a bus or I could get shot! Then what? Then what, Auggie? Was your stupid fight worth it? Does it matter?"

It was the first time since the fight started she had lost her head.

"Annie…"

"Does it?"

Tears threaten to fall from the woman's eyes. He wraps his arms gently around her waist.

"No, it doesn't."

The tears break and she buries her face into his chest. He holds onto her tightly.

"No! It doesn't!" she echoes, muffled by his shirt.

"I love you," he whispers, and he rocks her while she cries, "I don't want to lose you, ever. I'm sorry."

"I love you, too," She looks up with a tear streaked face. "I'm _yours_, Auggie. Yours and only yours. I wouldn't give that up for the world."

He hesitates, glancing at where he thinks her eyes are.

"So… nothing happened with Jai?"

She punches him where her tears have wet his shirt.

"You are _such_ a jerk."

She promptly moves her head back against him, comfortably snuggling under his chin. He chuckls quietly, hands softly rubbing her back.

"But I'm your jerk. And I'd wouldn't give _that _up for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>an: I hope you all enjoyed it :) Please review...good or bad, they are all accepted with open arms (yes, even flames if that's the case). Thanks!**


End file.
